Let Me Be You're Boyfriend
by strong man
Summary: Sammy Bagel Jr and Kareem Abdul Lavash are now is a permanent sexual relationship and are madly in love with one another but failed to tell their friends and families about their sexual feelings for each other due to the ongoing war between the bagels and lavishes so it's up to them to show their people that their love is stronger when they have each other.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story of Sausage Party_**

 ** _Description: I just saw the film yesturday night, it was hilarious, totally worth the money so when it comes out, I highly recommending it._**

 **Pairings: ** Frank/Twink, Vash/Sammy, Mr. Grits/Firewater **(Slash)**

 **Date: ** March 20 and August 13

 _ **Rated:**_ MA

In a large cigar box, Sammy was laying on his side after he and Vash had total sexy intercourse. "That was fucking amazing" The bagel said then sighed. "What's is the matter my little bagel beauty' The lavash said stroking his cheeks. "Was I not good enough?

"You were more then wonderful" he scooted closer to him, enough to feel his hot breath "I'm just worried about what our friends and families will think of us being in this sexual relationship" He said.

Sammy caught Vash getting on top of him and finding a nice position to settle his dick inside. "The bagel gasped then calmly relaxed "I needed that, thanks" He said but suppose he spoke too soon.

He pushed down like he was hugging him "Oh, fuuuuccck" He shouted out complimenting on how tight Vase it. "If they can't accept us for our sexual urges, I say who fucking needs them in our lives" He said after kissing him on the lips.

"But we have to tell them eventually cause we can't keep sneaking around like this. "You are right, we'll tell them tomorrow" He said after sighing noticing that his partner made a very valid point "That's a promise.

Sammy smiled then felt Vash's dick starting to move inside of him, it made him grunt and groan." Sammy moaned for him to go faster 'I see that you enjoy this" The lavash said before granting his wish.

While that was in process, Vash could feel his hand grab his buttocks and squeezing them. He smiled and blushed as he perceived movement "Ohh fucckkk yeeaahh. Sammy was already feeling the climax getting close and immediate.

Here it comes" Vash said panting as much as he can before both gasped then sighed in relief. They laid on their side again and held each other close, planting sweet romantic kisses.

* * *

Twink was in the liquor area with Firewater and Mr. Grits, the two were smoking it up especially Mr. Grits after pounding the Twinkie in the ass. Twink was in the back.

"Mr. Grits, somethings troubling you" Firewater said after putting the pipe down. "I got something for sacred ass" He said standing up and walked towards him. He went right up to his face and pushed him down flat. "Do as you wish with me now that we're in harmony" He said before climbing on him.

"Close your eyes and shut up...you spiritual motherfucker' He said. Firewater just stared at Mr. Grits as he slowly placed his lips on his mouth. His tongue wen inside and hit the other.

Firewater opened his eyes once he had witnessed it and it felt better then smoking when he relaxed his eyes. Normally he was pansexual to say the least but he didn't believe in sexual attractions.

"Yet, he was being fucked by one of his own kind and it started to get really intense as he felt slide down which had him look down to shockingly see Mr. Grits there, A smirk came to his face "Get ready for my warm and sloppy cum' He said as he started to place his dick inside.

Dramatic music was playing in the background for Firewater's nervousness until Mr. Grits had unleashed his load into on him causing both to screams at their releases.

 **(0)**

Twink heard them from where he was at and was masturbating, not to Mr. Grits though he did seem to enjoy being fucked by him, The whole truth behind his sexuality was that he had a very sterty sexual attraction towards Frank Sausage and wants to fuck he so badly.

He would often fantasize about the Sausage fucking and plowing into him, those thought caused him to speed up his procedure until his grinded his teeth "Uhhhhh' He moaned until it all came out around him "Ohhhh shittt" He lifelessly gone against the wall and sighed in relief as he slide down.

Just then, he heard a voice and got up suspecting it to be Frank despise the fact that he was the only one who ever visit them. "This is a totally bitching place Frank mentioned" A voice said.

"Twink peeked out from behind the cardboard box "I'll be right back" He said but Mr. Grits and Firewater didn't bother to with right now as they were too busy. "Hello" He said "I'm leaving and I'm probably won't be coming back" No answer so he shrugged his shoulders.

He turned back and clapped his hands then skipped to see his future boyfriend but unfortunately, he stopped once he saw that it was just a little sausage. 'You're not Frank" He said.

"No I'm not...I'm actually his friend Barry" He said nervously and Twink kneeled down and introduced himself then said that's he's part of a group called the 'Non-Perishables'. "What're you doing here anyways? He asked looking back to see if the others are listening in.

"Actually, Frank told me to find you" The deformed Sausage said. Hearing his name made the twinkle blush 'Me, Frank asked for me? He asked taking steps back, totally shocked.

"Yes, he said that he would like to meet you but he didn't say what it was" Barry said rubbing the back of his head. Twink was at a complete impasse cause he had never in his life left the camp and yet this could be the only chance he could get to open up tp Frank about his sexual hard urges for him, that is he can control his boner long enough.

 _ **I know this is highly against the rules and I'm considering of moving this story along with some other that I write over to the Adult version of this site so I'm asking politely for the administrator aka the boss of the site to talk to me cause I'll gladly move this cause I don't want to get in trouble like the last time.**_

 ** _Here's more info I found on Twink, he's_** ** _Androgyny._**

 _ **Only one problem, I'm still trying to find my way around on the site and I need help on how to write and post stories.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is my second story of Sausage Party_**

 **Pairings: ** Frank/Twink, Vash/Sammy, Mr. Grits/Firewater, Surem/Eddie, Frankie/Thornton **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ MA

* * *

In the throne aisle, Frank was sitting sideways in his human-skin chair with gangster-looking banana as body guards, two were stand on each side. Knowing the sausage, he has been extremely horny since his first intercourse with Brenda.

He looked at the two to his left and noticed the banana was eating the green lemon's booty, sucking up all the sourness "Oh sshhiit" He moaned then grunted "get all my juice, man" He said panting breathlessly.

"Don't worry cause you're my bitch now" Surem said. "he pulled away for a brief moment "You've got done good shit" He licked his lips before continuing. Another banana named Eddie came up came behind him and licked his lips as he slowly looked upon surem's booty.

Surem was too busy to notice that his boyfriend was jerking off, Eddie studied him as his eyes narrowed between his legs so down he went, on his back and sliding himself under his legs.

Once reached, eyes went wide cause he had never this close to his cock before so he softly grabbed ahold of it with both hands. Surem gasped in surprise once he felt a sucking sound, he looked down to see his boyfriend's mouth on his peel.

"How's it goin, baby? He asked but Eddie was too busy tasting the juice, he moaned before going back to eating the ass of the lemon. He lemon blushed and inhaled and exhaled " This is the best day of my life" He said.

Frank smiled but sighed while laying his head down, looking up "I need something in my mouth" He said sounding bored until a banana named Frankie went up to his head, overshadowing his eyes.

"Maybe I can be of service' He said before narrowing his eyes down and the sausage's eyes followed. Frankie's dick was throbbing, Frank leaned down from his throne and grabbed ahold of it with both hands then locked his lips.

He looked up for his approval "Go ahead, he deserve it" He said before Frank licked it a little as he slid the cock into his mouth. Frankie closed his eyes as he felt the soft tongue "Jesus Christ" He sizzled. Just then, something as enter his ass.

He stopped for a minute to see what was on the other end and saw it was another banana named Thornton pounding his member in his hole" Brase yourself for my steam" He said pounding inside of him.

Frank closed his eyes and strained as he felt the pressure, his hand by the way couldn't just hang low so he once again put the dick back in his mouth. Suddenly, Twinks came up beside Berry.

The deformed sausage saw that Franks was busy so he turned to the twinkle "Stay here" He said before walking towards the boss. He cleared his throat in order to get his attention.

Both bananas gasped and looked at them then gulp, Frank looked at then two, eyes went big and instantly got his mouth off of his dick then his ass pulled out, he wasn't deep inside so it was easy.

"Leave us, I'd like to be alone" He commanded and the two bananas obeyed, Eddie walked by passed the throne to his life-partner "Come on, let's get out of here" He said wrapping his arms around Frankie.

The two started to walk along but stopped for their friends, Surem, Thornton...it's time to go" Eddie said. Thornton stopped with the sucking and got from under him and stood up.

Surem pulled his mouth away just in time cause the lemon juice was coming, dripping and he licked it all then he put him down and took his hand. "You're coming you me' He said before talking Thornton with a free hand while chuckling.

"You mind if we fuck around tonight? Eddie asked "You bet" Surem replied. Green lemon wasn't planning on being anyone's whore but he just wants Surem to be happy.

* * *

Sammy and Vash was walking to their aisle while holding hands, they stopped and turned to each other since they were between the aisles "So, I guess this is goodbye" Sammy said in depression.

"You're saying it like we'll never see one another again" Vash stroked his cheek down. "Maybe...maybe I'm just delusional of our feud" The Jewish bagel said. "There's no need to worry my sweet.

"I'm worried that I might've corrupted you" He said. "Not at all cause that's a total bullshit but you did help me by making me not a virgin anymore. All the bagel did was sigh in relief "you're right, what was I thinking" He said bonking himself in the head and was unexpectedly on the lips.

Sammy gently grabbed his boyfriend's waist as both kissed and moaned then slowly pulled away quickly. "We should probably get some sleep" The bagel started to turn "Wait" Said Vash making his lover face him.

"When you sleep" he took Sammy's hands and cupped them with his own "promise me that you'll think of my fucking you? "I will as long as you think of me" Sammy smiled then went in for another quick kiss.

They parted after but their hand were still holding on, they slipped away from each other as both said goodnight to one another before going to their homes.

 _ **You guys seemed to really enjoyed the first chapter so it's only fair to keep you entertained though I'm still edgy if the admin doesn't respond to give him approval cause the movie itself in MA.**_

 _ **Enough about my worries, what I really wanted to talk to you guys about before you start a fight was that I love all Religions, it doesn't matter to me if you're an illegal immigration cause I believe that we could all get along excluding homophobic people.**_

 ** _I was just thinking while writing this that this here is just like a Romeo & Juliet film for the bagel and _**_**Lavash, there's one I did for Loonatics Unleashed.**_

 _ **The Frank/Twinks sex scenes will be in the next chapter. Fun Fact: I watch a lot of gay porn, that's probably why Seth**_ ** _Rogen sneaked that orgy into the movie._**

 ** _To be honest, that was the best part of the film next to the forbidden lovers. I wanted to write this to share a piece of my life with my fanz and the community._**

 ** _Last thing, the thinks they do on those sites are really out of me league._**


	3. Thinking Of Sex

**_This is my third chapter of Sausage Party._**

 ** _Description:_** _I think that_ _the_ _Douche is kinda attractive in a weird way and you seriously can't blame me cause don't we all have villains we had the hots for, take Steele for example? Anyways, this chapter will contain major rape, stealth and sexual thrill as well as wet dreams._

 ** _Pairings: _** Sammy/Vash, Frank/Twinks, Mr. Grits/Firewater, Berry/Carl **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ MA

* * *

Sammy was inside and shut the door behind him, his father, the gefilte fish greeted him "My boy, we were so worried about you" He said. "I'm fine dad" He said in depression. "Everyday, I see you with that Lavash guy, are you dating him? He asked.

The Jewish bagel quickly changed the subject to something that didn't seem too consensual "Dad, I'm kinda tired" he yawned maybe we can talk about this in the morning. '"Okay...night son" He kissed him on the forehead and the jar went to the other side.

The bagel frowned but looked to see if his father was going to bed before walking to his room which was a plastic bag, he got in. He finally laid down once he got to the end, he looked out to the other aisle.

He saw the other lavash's already sleeping in their packages, he scanned for his future husband "Come on, where are you? He said to himself as his eyes looked at every one until he saw one lavash still awake.

It was defiantly Kareem, he smiled with happiness. The lavash blinked twice as he saw a sexually handsome bagel staring at him and knew it was his husband-to-be. 'Sammy" He said surprised with joy.

Kareem was getting hard from looking at his lover, it ached him so much "Maybe just one more fuck" He said before trying to tip himself over to the side which was successful and pushed the bottom out with his feet.

"What's that gorgeous hunk think he's doing? He said as he was viewing the moment until the lack of sleep made him lay on his back "He's probably just getting stretching his legs" He said after sighing and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard trashing in his ears and opened his eyes "What the fucking hell was that? He asked himself referring to everyone being asleep but looked down to see that it was him.

The lavash crawled up to him and up his body "Kareem? He asked surprisingly but was shushed by a single finger leading to Sammy to shut his mouth and felt the sexual terror.

"Please, just one more fuck? He pleased before sticking out his tongue inside his mouth, Sammy didn't know weather starving or aroused but he moaned when the taste of Kareems tongue sent him to haven and he wanted this even though he was tired.

The Jewish bagel pushed him off in order to get more situated then he was pulled back on, he had allowed Kareem to play around in his mouth but he pulled off causing the other to wonder.

"Why'd you stop? He asked until he knew the reason why when he felt something smooth against his cock which made him sexually aroused. He looked down to see that Kareem had removed his flap revealing his dick.

Vash? He asked in surprise then he slowly relaxed as he smoothed his cock along his which left a tingly feeling.

Prier to that, he put both his hand on the sides of the bagel "Oy Vey'. "I want you to fuck me like you've never fuck before" Kareem whispered in his ears then slowly licked the begal's left cheek.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his tasteful tongue until he opened then for a minute. "Vash? He said when he felt nothingness. "Was I having a wet dream? He asked himself.

He was thinking it was false cause it felt so real, he didn't want it to be fake, that is until he witnessed something wet on his lower-half so he looked "What the shit? He asked as he looked at the amount of cum.

"No, it can't be" He closed his eyes and opened them again then turned to the side as he was before. There he was walking to his package, the lavash was humming until he turned to someone staring at him making him stop.

It was Sammy, he smiled and waved at him as well as blew a kiss to him before continuing on. The Jewish bagel smiled, knowing that his dream was going to cross with his.

* * *

Frank walked up to his best friend and Twinks with his hand behind his back, acting like a commanding officer "Berry, why don't you go to bed, I'll be there to tuck you in" He said sounding like a father and felt bad cause he cared deeply about Carl, he could use the treatment from how much he's been through.

The deformed sausage yawned "Okay, I'll see ya Frank" He ran to his aisle afterwards. "Wow, are you his father? " The Twinkie asked. "I'm more like a figure but I don't know what happed to his real father" He sat down "or mine" He sighed in depression.

Firewater and Mr. Grits weren't the only ones who heard about the dreadful news about the gods and their diabolical acts including Carl. Twinks got down on his knees "I'm sorry but you asked for the truth and we gave it to you" He said validating his point.

He crawled over to him and placed a hand on his knee-cap which made him look at his face. "Twinks" he reached out and grabbed both his hands then pulled him on him as he laid down "I wanna have sex with you" He said sexually.

"Frank" he tried to speak but he was silenced then his finger moved from his lips to his cheek, Twinks closed his eyes "That feels nice" He sizzled before he said that. He put his other hand on the other cheek.

"You're very beautiful" He said looking at him pure yellow freshness. The Twinkie finally opened his eyes "I'm gonna fuck you so hard" He said as he slowly laid down on top of him.

Frank kissed him first before locking his arms around him, it was a passionate one, there were slurping sounds and swapped spit. The sausage released one hand and rubbing it on his side in a circler motion.

Twinks moaned once the parted from the kissing and rose up. Frank did the same as well then he hugged him. The closeness was rich "Fuck yeahhh man, that feels excellent" He softly panted.

You really wanted this, huh? He asked before licked his neck as his penis pressed against his. "You bet your sexy ass" He said causing Twinks to giggle then rolled on his back. "Now, you can have a turn" He said while squirming a sex role.

Frank looked at him and got in from on him, on his knees. He looked directly at Twinks legs. "You wanna suck my dick? He asked and opened his legs. "Damn, what a perfect cock you have" He said getting down on his hands.

"Just go slow cause I'm new to this" He warned. Frank nodded and put his mouth on it and sucked. Twinks groaned when he felt his breath, he sighed in relief "You taste pretty good" He commented.

"Thanks" He replied before Frank planted kisses along his stomach then put a finger in his mouth. He used his tongue to lick it but the glove was in the way so he asked Frank who gave him full permission.

He carefully took the glove off, he was completely stunned by how clear it was, all red and stuff then started putting it in his mouth, he licked every finger including his palms. Frank smiled with glee.

'Brenda is going to be so fucking pissed off when I tell her that I was nailing a Twinkie" He said in his mind. After his hands were moist, he guided one to them to his couch.

Twinks moaned as the hand touch his balls and looked at Frank then threw himself in him.

 _Note that ever since that kiss Twinks gave him, he was having fantasies & wet dreams._

Hey, I thought I was suppose to fuck you" Franks made a pouty lip. "Sorry" He said and laid back.

The sausage licked his stomach all the way up to his neck then he kissed him. Twinks moved his hands to his cheeks, he smiled and blushed after the parted for some air. The looked into each other's eyes.

"Take me, Frank' He said putting his arms behind his head and he granted his wish by putting his head to his lower-half, he looked over his sexy body "Oh fuck" he gulped down and did what was required.

First, he placed his mouth on and begun sucking all around forcing Twinks feel like he would be the one "You like that? He asked pulling away. "Very much" He said out of breath while looking down.

Second, he moved to the booty "Wha-what are you doing? He asked scared until he gasped as Frank was eating his ass. Vehemence took over and the force of his feeling had never been stronger.

Twinks sizzled and felt like he should say something sexual like "thank the gods" but that would be unfortunate to surpass. Frank stopped as time went by and pounced on Twink.

The sausage was now not only horny but hungry, he was grunting, groaning and slurping then their tongues touched, making Frank's eyes go soft then grabbed ahold of the Twinkie's waist.

He was lifted up causing him to wrap his arms and legs around his body. Frank inside him with his cock lead Twinks to moan repeatedly.

He soon felt Frank's pressure start to rise and in a quarter, he was about to blow his load. Both screamed at the release. Shortly after, Twinks was breathless so he place him down on the floor then laid gently on top on him.

Frank kissed his cheek before pulled away "Sweet dreams, Twinks" He said before yawning and got up then started towards his aisle "Good night" he stopped "I love you" he turned around to face him.

Twinks got up after his recovery, walked over to his possible boyfriend and quick-kissed him before walking back to his camp.

Frank felt his cheek and remembered that moment, he watched him as he struts his but side-to-side "That is some delectable ass he has" eyed it "I think I'm in love" He smiled as well as blushed then thought about his bunogomy.

"Wow" he felt his head "I need to seriously think about this" He said resumed to his home.

* * *

Barry was in the package looks like him and Frank are the only survivors. "This is my life" he started to cry "maybe I should've just killed myself when I had the chance cause my life means nothing without Carl, the others can go fuck themselves but Carl" he sighed "no one can replace him in my heart.

Suddenly, he was blinded by a light the shines in front of him, it took the form of a very familiar sausage. As the light dimmed down a little, Berry could barely see who it was "Carl? He asked but was shushed when he pulled the deformed sausage into a passionate kiss.

He slowly bit his lower lips before giving him a wink and gone for a walk. "Carl, where're you going? He asked reaching out for him and followed behind him. Just outside of the package, he was gone "Where'd he go? He asked looking around till he noticed him walking out the automatic doors.

Berry gulped down as he looked around then back at the doors "Frank is going to be so pissed at me for ditching my bed-time" He said before taking a deep breath and jumped down "Carl, wait for me" He said running to the doors.

His father-figure was coming and going into the package "Okay, I'm here" He said but instantly notice that he wasn't here "Berry, where are ya buddy? He looked around and ran out of the plastic.

He was panicking as he feared the worst cause he's all he had left meaning that Berry is his responsibility, it wasn't until he saw the doors closing 'Berry! He shouted all scared then jumped down the platform.

 **(0)**

"Carl? He yelled out "I'm right here" He answered laying on some garbage with his legs open. Berry looked over "What're you doing laying in garbage? He asked but all the sausage did was commanded him to come over with a finger gesture so he did as told.

"Carl, is it really you? He sat down next to him. "Sure, I'm back from the dead" He replied. Berry cried and hugged him tightly. "I missed you" he looked towards him "I saw you get stabbed in the back" He cried more into him chest.

Carl rubbed him slowly "don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you again" He said softly. After seconds of crying, he wiped his tears away "Come on, we have to get home and out of the streets before some gods see you" He started to get up but he held his grip.

"I agree but first" he looked at his booty and licked his lips "I got a favor only you can help me with.

"Carl, you need to get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning" He pulled him up but Carl forceful pulled him back to him. He started to squeeze him buttocks "Carl, what're you doing? He asked.

"Carl, my sweet ass...I'm s fucking Douche" He said transforming his disguised voice. Berry gasp "What've you done with Carl? He demanded. He laughed manically "What is he your boyfriend of something? He asked sarcastically.

Berry tried to pull away from him "Where'ya going little sausage, we're gonna have some fun" He cringed and licked his cheek all the way up "Please, let go of me" He shouted.

"Not until I get my fuck" He said getting on top of him and attempted to kiss his lips but Berry punched him which made him pin his hands down in the garbage. "Oh god help" He shouted through his tears when Douche was just inches away "No, we're gonna do this thing right" He said enraged flipping him around.

Berry cried out for Carl while Douche pounded him in the ass "Damn your very tight" He said referring to his hole as he pounded in with his medium-sized dick" He cried some more.

"That's right scream all you want cause no ones around to save you" He claimed as he evil laughed again and licked along the back of his head "Fuck, you are so tasty" He licked his lips then flipped his back around.

He forcefully planted his lips firm on his mouth as well as spitting in there making Douche groan and moan in the process. He used his left hand to massage his cock "You like that huh? He asked.

All he heard was more shouting until he heard something more like angry screaming from behind so he turned to see Frank running at full-speed "Leave him alone! He shouted.

Oh fuck" Douche dodged it by throwing himself to the side. Berry stopped crying then he opened his eyes "Frank? He asked surprised. "Get your filthy hands off him you damn pervert" Frank said guarding his son.

"Oh, so...you wanna fuck me too? He asked smirking "Well fine" He ran to him and tackled him to the ground "Let's fuck" He said starting up but Berry tackled him by throwing himself on him.

"Berry, what're you doing? Frank asked shocked. "You liked it huh? Douche asked the sausage but he got a snap in the face. "Fuck" he felt the bruise on his cheek "what was that for" He asked.

"Berry, are you alright" Frank asked after getting up. "I'm fine" He replied to him when he walked over. Frank looked at him confused "Look, do with me what you will but it ain't gonna make you happy" Douche panted.

"Maybe not but I know something that might" He chuckled. "Berry, what're you about to do? He asked. "Hand me some glass" He asked his father figure. Frank didn't know where he was going with all this but he walked over, got the glass and went back then handed it to Berry.

Douche laughed "What, your gonna kill me? He laughed more. Berry shook his head "I'm gonna kiss you" He said and plopped down on his lips. Both closed their eyes, Berry opened then slightly and with the shard of glass, he put in below his mouth.

The kiss was still strong to them both until Douche felt leaking, making the kiss fade away. Berry pulled away and cooed his cheek "Shh, I'll almost over" He whispered to him while Douche was coughing up his juice then slowly gasped for air before it all went silent.

Frank crossed his arms and smiled then walked over and put his hands on his eyes "rest in peace, bitch" he closed them.

Berry sighed in relief and told Frank he was sorry and that he thought that he was alive "Hey, I know how much you miss him but you gotta learn to be strong" Frank kneeled down.

Berry smiled and sniffed before giving him a big hug. They started walking back into the store until Berry looked back at his rapist then snuggled to Frank's side.

* * *

 ** _Well, this is the first sexiest chapter I did and the longest but I assure you that this took me about two days to make and I'm proud I got this done today cause this chapter was actually requested_** ** _by_ _DemonWolf6._**

 ** _The song for Sammy and Kareem is Starving by Hailee Steinfeld Feat. Zedd and I think that Frank thinks that Twinks is a MILF, if you don't know what that is then I recommend that you look it up._**

 _ **Remember the movie, Hercules...there's a scene where** **Pegasus got tricked by Hades, that inspired me in the last part but the very end was all my idea.**_

 _ **Final note: I'm starting to calm myself but if the Admin can just talk to me to get his approval then I'll feel much better and happier.**_


	4. Forever Yours

_**This is my fourth chapter of Sausage Party**_

 ** _Pairings:_** Sammy/Vash, Frank/Twinks, Mr. Grits/Firewater, Berry/Carl, Brenda/Teresa **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

In another part of the store, Brenda was down and on top of her was taco. "Teresa, can I ask you a question? She asked. "Sure thing, amour" She said licking her neck. "boys suck, y'know...I just don't understand get the phase "it takes a man to know what a man likes".

"Si, I know what you mean" She said agreeing. "How, aren't you a lesbian" She assumed. "Not always.

 ** _Flashback:_** _Teresa_ _was in Mexico with my husband, El glutcle, I was stopping by to meet a friend of mine and when_ _Teresa_ _got back to my aisle, She witnessed that loving husband who was suppose to be faithful was cheating on me, I caught them making out and it was a beer bottle named Poncho. They had their labels ripped half-way that revealed the cheat hairs._

 _Teresa was so pissed at him that she began shouting at him in Spanish_

 ** _End of Flashback:_**

"Wow, I never know" Brenda connected her hand with the taco" it's okay, amante de la" She said after sighing in depression "I moved on...I take it you did as well? "I wanna move on but Frank keeps invading my mind and I don't know what to do about it" She eyes dropped down.

"Maybe you just need to reconnect with someone else" She suggested. "I'll admit, I was thinking about you, thought that you could help me" The bun said. "I'll be glad to help" She said smiling

"But, Frank was right about one particular thing, the gods wanted to kill us" She said. "So, you had it with that sausage? She assumed . "Damn right, if he's wants to be with that feminine Twinkle then I'm gonna fucking let him. "Oh mi gosh, that's harsh" She gasped.

"Well, that was his decision" The bun replied and shrugged her shoulders "Now, kiss me Teresa" She demanded. "Oh lala" She planted her lips firmly into her mouth. Their tongues was already playing with each other.

"You can feel my spit in my mouth if you want" The taco suggested when he gasped for air due to the pressure before going back in. The bun did as she was told and tried to gather as much as she could possibly fit and shot in saliva into her mouth.

* * *

Twinks was dancing around like he was pretending to be a ballerina while humming " _So This Is Love from the movie, Cinderella._ "Twinks, where the fuck have you been? Firewater said approughing him with Mr. Grits standing behind him with arms crossed.

"Wouldn't you like to know" He said in a girlish tone then pranced over to the log and sat down. "Actually, we would" Firewater said looking at his boyfriend. The Twinkie looked at the two, portraying to be his family since his real parents were eaten alive as he was just 5 years old.

The two boxes sat on each side of the log. "Will you tell us what the hell happened? Mr. Grits shouted.

Grits, shut the fuck up and let's listen" the liquor said "go ahead" He allowed him but Twinks was not conformable confessing about his giant crush on the hero but he did tell them where he was.

"Frank wanted to see me and-" he was cut off. "Wait, you mean the cocksucker? Mr. Grits asked then his lover elbowed him and mumbled "only I get to say that. "That's fucked up, man' He whispered back.

"Y'know what" He yawned "I'll just tell you guys tomorrow He said before stretching and went to sleep on the log. Firewater looked puzzled but the could see why cause it was late, he looked at Grits who was already sleeping.

The liquor bottle just walked by the fireplace and blew it out then sat crossed on the ground but did not sleep but he meditated as it looks like he was sleeping. Twinks was only pretending to be asleep as one eye was open and slowly sat up.

"He looked at his parents Fuck me, I gotta see Frank one more time tonight" He quitly said to himself then got up and tiptoed, trying not to make any kind of noise. He though that he heard Firewater say something and he did.

"Twinks, where you going this late? He asked with one eye opened. "Uh, I was going to a more comfortable area" The twinkie faced him hoping he would buy it whitc he did before closing his eyes again.

Twinks sighed in relief then resumed his sneakiness

* * *

Franks and his adopted son were all snuggled up in their package and considering every one of their sausage friends is dead, he promised himself to make the most of it for his sake, even if he's single right now.

Twinks was at the bottom and looked up "Frank" He said all heartfelt and rushed to get to him but there are some platforms to go through, how in the hell is he suppose to get up top?

Whatever the cost, he jumped on the first platform and that's when Barry heard a sound the woke him up so he nudged his father figure "Frank, what was that noise? He asked.

The other sasuage slowly grunted awake to see Barry " A noise? He asked. "You think it's that fucking Douche again" He said. "Douche, you slid that fucker's throat, Barry now go back to sleep" He said and the deformed assuaged sighed before closing his eyes for the second time.

Frank went back to sleep as well but opened his eyes once again, Barry was telling the truth about the strange noise but all the gods are dead tough he went out to investigate.

"Whoever the hell it is, we're trying to sleep here" He gone out the package and picked up a tie-on for protection, he wasn't scared at all though his legs were quaking with fear as he slowly moved to the edge.

He was getting ready for whatever is coming up until he heard a voice of innocence "Frank, are you there? Said a familiar voice. "Twinks" He rushes and looked down to see him trying to get up.

"Hold on" He said and used his tie-on as a rope "Okay, here is comes" He lowered the tie down. Twinks did his best to jump and grabbed on then Frank pulled with his strength but he pulled so much that he made himself trip on the platform and Twinks landed on top of him.

"What're you doing here, your suppose to be with the other Non-Perishables" He quietly claimed. "I know but after our intercourse together" he sizzled as he cratered his cheek "I just wanna be your boyfriend.

Frank did have so many questions to ask him about why he wanted to be his boyfriend and their feelings for one another but he was tired, he needed his sleep" Okay, I guess you could sleep with me" He said but he as quickly kissed by the twinkie, he closed the gap before his tongue did work on his mouth.

"Twinks, this isn't the time for this" he tried to resist "We can do it tomorrow" He mumbled. Twinks was quiet enough to her him and pulled away. They got up "Come on" The two walked back to the package.

Frank scooted passed Barry very slowly and so did the twinkie. Before going right to sleep, Twinks asked the sausage to _touch him_ but Frank just ignored it, saying that he's tired.

"Please, just give it quick rub down then we can sleep" He promiced and begged. The sausage was just too nice to have denied from his horniness so he sighed and with a single hand, he gave his dick a slow motion rub.

"Ohh yeeahh, that's it" He moaned quietly and looked at him. Great, now can I go to sleep? Frank removed his hand. "Yeah" He said and Frank sighed before closing his eyes.

"I can't wait to really mess you up" Twinks whispered in his ear and snuggled up close to his side, feeling his body heat.

 _ **Some of you guys been asking me to continue with this and I get that's I'm an awesome writer in all but truth is that I'm just one person, I don't have a group of people around me.**_

 _ **Not being mean of anything but I have other stories to work on but sometimes, I wish that I did have people with me to work with me. If time would speed up to 2020, I would be starting a P atreon but that'll have to wait.**_

 ** _El glutcle is a name I created and is a wine bottle, Poncho is also a name I created._**

 ** _Shout out to everyone who is supporting me._**

 ** _Translations: _** amante de la - Lover


End file.
